


Life of a Shinigami

by zap_said_the_lady



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_said_the_lady/pseuds/zap_said_the_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to How Shinigami Goes.</p>
<p>Shinigami's birthday is coming up, and Kid is at a complete loss for what to get him.</p>
<p>Based off of Yellowcard's Life of a Salesman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of a Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> What's a dad for, Dad?  
> Tell me why I'm here, Dad.  
> Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, Dad.

Kid was having another freak out. “I don’t get it Kid? What’s the problem? Everything is symmetrical!” Liz cried getting annoyed at her OCD meister.

“Maybe he has the mumps,” Patty offered.

Liz looked at her sister. “I don’t think he has mumps Patty,” Liz reassured her.

“I’m not sick!” Kid cried. “I have a problem!”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Liz groaned.

“Did someone do something last night that they regret?” Patty asked smiling and raising her eyebrows.

The room went silent as both Liz and Kid stared at the younger of the two weapons. “I don’t even know how to respond to that one,” Liz said quietly.

“How do you come up with these things?” Kid asked.

Patty shrugged. “I dunno. They just come to me I guess.”

Kid shook his head. “Well, that’s not it. What’s wrong is that Father’s birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get for him!” Kid fell to the ground and assumed the fetal position out of shame.

“That’s it?” Patty asked, wishing it was something juicier like a one-night stand or something to the effect.

“I didn’t even know Shinigami-sama had a birthday,” Liz said absentmindedly. “Did you?” she asked Patty. The younger of the two simply shrugged.

“Are you two going to help me brain storm or are you going to sit there and talk about your little girl chat?” Kid asked from the floor.

“Operation: Help Kid and Shinigami-sama, condense!” Patty cried pumping her fists in the air.

“I think you mean commence,” Kid told her standing up and dusting off his jacket.

“You know what this means, right Patty?” Liz asked.

“What?” she responded getting excited for what Liz had in store for her.

“It’s time for a smart girl transformation!” The two girls cheered and ran off to their bedrooms to make themselves look ‘smart’.

Kid sighed. “Why did they have to be two girls?” he asked out loud.

 

The three sat at the table trying to think of what Kid should get his dad. “Well, what does he like?” Liz asked trying to help.

“He likes seeing the Shibusen students succeed,” Kid said helplessly.

“Sis, what do dads do? All I ever see Maka’s dad do is act like an idiot,” Patty said innocently.

“Well, a dad is supposed to help out his children and be a good role model so they have someone to look up to while growing up. He’s supposed to be protective and responsible I guess. But to his son, he’s supposed to help shape him into becoming a good man one day too,” Liz tried to explain. She was having a tough time since her and Patty grew up without a father. Suddenly, Kid slapped his hands down on the table and stood from his seat. “That’s it!” he yelled. “Liz you’re a genius!”

“Well, duh. What did I do?” Liz asked confused.

Kid didn’t answer her, just ran out of the room to go take care of his father’s birthday present.

 

Liz walked into Kid’s room to find him sitting at his table, diligently writing something down. Liz walked over and tried to look over his shoulder, but covered what he was writing to block her view. “Hey, I helped you think of it, shouldn’t I at least be allowed to look at it?” she asked offended.

“You’ll see it when it’s done,” Kid protested like a little child.

Liz huffed. “Fine, I’ll just wait then.”

 

Kid sat in his normal seat in the Death Room with his hands folded in his lap, his legs crossed and he was shaking his free foot. “Kid? Are you okay? You seem anxious?” Shinigami asked.

“No, I’m fine Father,” Kid responded calmly. Any second now... he thought staring at the mirror.

Back in Gallows Manor, Liz had just finished taping the last piece of paper to a mirror as she lifted up a free end of one, breathed on it and wrote out ‘42-42-564’.

The mirror in the Death Room rippled and Shinigami turned around, expecting to see one of his students. What he got instead was a bunch of sheets of paper.

“What’s a father for?” “You taught me how to stand.” “You showed me how to be a better man.” “You took me by the hand.” “I will always do my best for you.” “I will always be your little boy.” “Proud that you are my father.”

As Kid watched his father read the notes he couldn’t help but smile.

Shinigami turned around. “Kid did you...?”

Kid nodded. “Happy birthday Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This is in the group of oneshots that was written three years ago as well so again... the writing style OTL... But this one is a bit better than the others!


End file.
